A diver propulsion vehicle (also known as an underwater propulsion vehicle or underwater scooter) is an item of diving equipment used to increase range underwater. A diver propulsion vehicle usually consists of a battery-powered electric motor that drives a propeller. There are numerous commercially available diver propulsion vehicles.
A problem with commercially available devices is that they are not designed to assist a user in emergency maritime situations, such as evacuation from a sinking vessel, such as a sinking submarine. For example, one class of diver propulsion vehicles is underwater sleds or scooters. Such devices generally include a large sled or scooter shaped body that includes a permanently deployed propeller coupled to a power supply. An operator grips handles on the body and holds the device in front of themselves so that they can be pulled through the water. A problem with those devices is that they are generally heavy and bulky, making them difficult to maneuver until in the water. That is particularly problematic if the sinking vessel includes narrow passageways and multiple levels, such as a submarine. Additionally, such devices are large so they are required to be stored in equipment compartments that are remote from the operator. Accordingly, such devices are unsuitable for emergency maritime situations.
Another class of diver propulsion vehicles is devices that are designed to be coupled to an operator (e.g., an operator's leg) or the operator's equipment, for example a scuba tank. Such devices also include a permanently deployed propeller coupled to a power supply. Those devices require manual set-up to attach the device to the operator or the operator's equipment, which is time-consuming. Additionally, such devices are not worn by an operator until they are in full gear. Accordingly, such devices are also unsuitable for emergency maritime situations.